Aniversary
by ToraTsuin
Summary: [KS] It was the one day Luffy never forgot, but that didn't mean his crew remembered. One-shot


This day everyone forgot, but Luffy never did. The crew would always forget exactly which day that Luffy had lost his precious brother Ace. Little did they know, this was also the day Sabo had been lost at sea. On this day, unknown to the crew, Luffy would act a little quieter with slightly less energy. He didn't want to worry his dear crewmates with the huge brother-shaped-hole in his heart, and even bigger including Sabo, that never healed.

"There is an island ahead~!" Luffy shouted for all to hear. "When are we going to reach the island Nami?"

"We are almost there." Nami responds "Now get whatever you need here. I don't know the next time we are going to reach another island."

"Yes Nami-Swan~~!" Sanji responds with typical hearts in his eyes.

This time Sunny could be fully hidden in a cove down by the east shore of the island, near the town. So the whole crew could stretch and enjoy the nearby town. Luffy was of course in the lead, taking in the lovely scenery that came with every little island in the New World. Due to thirst, the crew decided to go to a bar after hiking up to the peaceful little town. Once inside the bar though, they somehow lost Luffy. Luffy had purposely sat somewhere away from his crew due to the day. Even then, something not even Luffy could predict happened.

The little den-den-mushi sputtered to life. "Attention all citizens of our fair oceans. Today marks a historic day, the day where three years ago, the Battle of the Best took place. On this very day, Fleet Admiral Akainu took demon child of Gold Rodger, Portgaz D. Ace's life. Fire Fist Ace took a magma fist to the chest in order to save Monkey D. Luffy, only to die in his adoptive brother's arms. Admiral Akainu has been honored with that right and wishes to take Straw Hat's life in the same manner. Please take a moment of silence in respect to the brave Marines who died in this war at Marineford."

A silence falls over the bar, not of respect but out of shock. The Marine's actions were out of character and agonizingly painful for the crew and even more so for Luffy. Nami, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper had tears in their eyes. Everyone else had a look of sadness in their eyes for their captain.

The bar attendant looked over kindly at the Straw Hat crew. "Guess some crew wasn't told the true events that aspired at Marineford. They are purposely antagonizing Straw Hat to break his spirit. I think you need to do your business quick and go find your captain."

Luffy was shocked, this woman could read his crew like a book. He had an odd feeling he could trust her though, and smiled. The crew smiled in the kind attendant and nodded their thanks and left to hurrily do the shopping, forgetting to pay for the drinks.

Luffy walked up to the counter, and paid for his crew's drinks. He looked at the woman kindly, "Thank you for not telling my crew, and for your words to them." With that Luffy returned to his ship.

When the crew had finished shopping and returned to the Sunny, they found Luffy leaning over the railings, staring out into the vast ocean, in deep thought. Their hearts almost broke for their captain. How much pain was he holding in under that heavenly smile?

They decided to put everything away and see what Luffy did. Once everything was put away, Luffy had not spoken or looked away from the ocean. Nami was the first of the crew to break. She raced over and threw her arms around Luffy's shoulders.

"Ehh?" Luffy asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the ocean. "Nami? What's wrong?"

Nami held Luffy by his shoulders, letting her tears soak Luffy's shoulder sleeve. "Luffy, you can cry and let your emotions out. We wouldn't think less of you if you aren't over Ace's death."

The crew watched as Luffy stiffened, relaxed, and tried to feign being alright, but then his shoulders shook. Usopp and Chopper went over as Nami gently brought Luffy to his knees. Chopper sat in Luffy's lap and Usopp gently patted his back. As the rest of the crew gathered around Luffy, Franky started the departure, the tears finally started rolling down the prideful captain's face. They comforted Luffy until he cried himself to sleep, then Franky finally carried him to the boys quarters.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction. So excuse OOC-ness?

Read 'n review?

~Tora ^^


End file.
